


Like a main dish

by mkhhhx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A sprinkle of fluff, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Chefs, Clubbing, College, Food, Humor, Hyuck likes being called sir, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wet & Messy, and jaehyuck, and yujaem, fwb to lovers, mention of nahyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “You know,” Donghyuck places a hand on top of Taeil’s head, scratching gently as Taeil takes him out of his pants, the cool air making things both better and much, much worse, “I really like it when you call me Sir.”“You do?” Taeil looks up, a smirk on his lips, one hand loosely wrapped around Donghyuck, moving so slowly that Donghyuck wants to scream, “I’ll keep that in mind, Sir.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	Like a main dish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This little silly fic has been in my wips since mid-September and I finally managed to finish :D  
> Biggest thank you to [alexa](https://twitter.com/tousdae) for betaing!  
> Title is from Monsta X's "Love Killa".

“Drink, sir?”

Donghyuck is ready to wave away one more waiter but he already feels the light-headedness from his previous drinks wearing off, so he turns around, eager for some more champagne in his system. The waiter smiles -maybe he was expecting to be swatted away too- and Donghyuck can’t help thinking the man is a very handsome one.

“Thought my father employed based on expertise, not looks,” he says, picking a flute of gold-rose coloured champagne and bringing it to his lips.

“I’ll take this as a compliment, sir,” the waiter smiles subtly, just a small lift of his pretty lips. “I like to think I have both.”

Donghyuck laughs, loud enough to startle some of the guests conversing nearby. He’s been stuck in this damn museum for four hours already and that conversation is the sole entertaining thing that has happened the whole evening.

“Are you under a full-time contract?” He leans back on the railing behind him to assess the man in front of him. He is wearing a suit identical to the rest of the staff, -black with a blue tie with the Lee company logo- and his hair is neatly combed, a pretty, clear bleached blond. “I haven’t seen you around before.” He always remembers pretty boys, especially when they are his father’s -and by default his- employees.

“I have been working under your family’s company the past four years, sir,” Donghyuck likes to think he’s more important and interesting than the rest of the champagne glasses on the tray turning lukewarm and that's why the waiter isn't walking around to cater to the rest of the guests already. “I was stationed at the Jeju hotel complex until a couple months ago.”

“As a waiter?” Donghyuck likes waiters. They bring alcohol and little funky snacks. The salmon and caviar canapés are his favourite.

The man seems to contemplate the answer, body language shifting, the tiniest bit nervous. “I was the head chef,” he says. “I am now waiting to be placed at one of your hotels here, in Seoul.”

“And how come you’re here?” Donghyuck points at the tray.

“Tonight’s event is a big one and the venue was running short on staff. The personnel director asked everyone available to help fill up various positions," the waiter shrugs. "The extra pay your company provides is more than satisfactory, too."

“Doyoung, huh?” The annual charity gala of the Lee&Co company becomes a bigger event every year. Kim Doyoung, now one of the company's main shareholders, has been on his father’s side since the very start and has never let them down, not even now that the event is held at one of the country’s biggest museums with hundreds of high-profile people invited.

“Alright,” Donghyuck gives the waiter a nod as he looks for the little name tag on the blazer's lapel. “I’ll be looking forward to try your cooking, Taeil.”

“Enjoy your night, sir,” the waiter gives him a small bow and is on his way, back to the kitchen, probably to throw the lukewarm drinks down the drain and pour new ones.

Donghyuck returns to his original spot, his forearms by the railing, in one more attempt to entertain himself by looking down at the first floor. He can spot his parents, his father talking business, his mother chugging drinks and pretending she’s enjoying her time. It’s not even close to his ideal Saturday evening that would either include gaming with Jaemin or bringing some other boy or girl back home and having fun, but as long as nobody is trying to engage in conversation about hotels and land plots in front of the sea with him he doesn’t complain; this is as good as these events ever go.

The following weeks Donghyuck thinks of Taeil every now and then, his beacon of entertainment in the middle of one more boring evening. Donghyuck knows he could find his contact details with a snap of his fingers if he wanted to, but he doesn’t actively look for him. When you are the son of someone quite important and exceptionally rich everyone’s nice to you and, although he would want to, he doesn’t file their brief interaction under flirting. Taeil was doing his job, Donghyuck was pretty much doing his job too and that was it.

They do meet again, though.

Donghyuck’s Wednesday 8am is boring as shit so when the professor gives them a ten minutes break he just packs his stuff and drags Jaemin out announcing they’re going for breakfast. That includes indulging in Donghyuck’s very favourite activity in the world, which is eating in his family’s fanciest restaurants while looking like the stereotypical broke college student: black eye circles, ratty sprayed backpack, you know, the whole deal.

There are a lot of establishments to choose all across Seoul, but Donghyuck settles for one of his favourites, an exclusive space that offers everything from brunch to fancy dinners, situated at the very top of a fifty-six story building and just two stops away from campus. It has the prettiest terrace Donghyuck has ever laid eyes on and Yukhei, the head waiter, is an absolute sweetheart and Donghyuck adores him.

“I’ve never eaten anything sexier than these poached eggs, good god,” Jaemin moans around a spoonful, loud enough for them to receive a handful of terrified stares from other older and disgustingly rich customers.

“We’ve literally slept together,” Donghyuck whines, equally loud, faking offence, although the bacon on his plate tastes like edible heaven.

“My point stands,” Jaemin winks, licking maple syrup from his lips too slowly to be considered appropriate, which sends Donghyuck into a fit of giggles.

“I hope you are enjoying your meal, sirs,” a vaguely familiar voice comes from somewhere behind them and Donghyuck turns to find a very pleasantly pretty face. Taeil’s very pretty face. He looks the same as he did at the gala a few months back, except hotter because he’s wearing a black chef’s uniform now, his monogram sewn on his chest in red.

“That’s Moon Taeil,” Yukhei materializes behind the chef. “He's been our head chef the past few weeks and was delighted when I informed him that the younger Mr. Lee is paying us a visit along with company!”

“Please,” Donghyuck smiles. “No need for formalities, just call me Donghyuck,” something Yukhei already did, anyway, at least when there weren’t other people nearby. “And this is my friend, Jaemin.”

Jaemin waves enthusiastically, all while shoving food in his mouth.

“Would you like something else?” Taeil asks and he’s all polite smiles and smooth smile lines. “Something sweet, maybe?”

“His lava cake is phenomenal, guys,” Yukhei helpfully supplies and who’s Donghyuck to turn down chocolate.

“With extra ice cream, please?” Jaemin asks. Life’s good when you’re not the one paying for fancy meals, although Donghyuck’s bank account doesn’t really mind.

“Of course,” Taeil bows, returning to his kitchen.

In the middle of being a college student and the son of one of Korea’s top twenty millionaires Donghyuck somehow finds himself having a fair amount of spare time. Thankfully his parents don’t really give a shit about his whereabouts as long as he attends all the events they want him to and has dinner with them a few times per month in order to maintain a sense of family, or whatever they're trying to maintain anyway.

Above everything he’s just a horny young adult so most of that free time, along with his spare energy, goes towards the noble cause of wooing people. He thinks he has quite mastered the art of flirting, of dancing with strangers in clubs and of blowing their minds in bed or any other available surface. Or maybe that’s just what he enjoys telling himself, but anyway, he’s aware he’s not half bad.

The thing is, hooking up with classmates and other college students at parties and bars can become repetitive and boring quickly. Donghyuck likes setting goals, aiming higher and higher every time and he has a new one: one that goes by the name of Moon Taeil.

He visits the restaurant the chef works at a good number of times. Sometimes with Jaemin or other friends, a couple of times with his parents for dinner and even alone. The few times Taeil doesn’t get out of his kitchen to greet him and his company, Donghyuck makes sure to pass by the kitchen and have a little chat, to butter Taeil up a bit. In a couple of months he knows Taeil's schedule by heart and he is ready to start utilising his weapons.

He is sure he isn’t being subtle, but Taeil is at work, so it’s difficult to find common flirting grounds.

“It’s the third time you’re gracing our humble establishment this week,” Yukhei says with an all-knowing smile. “You must be really enjoying the food here.”

“Oh, I am,” Donghyuck scans through the menu in his hands, despite having memorised it. “Can you like, bring me a burger and come cola?”

“Donghyuck we don’t have cola here,” Yukhei tucks his hands in his apron pockets, obviously trying not to laugh. “Why didn’t you just go to McDonalds?”

“Listen,” Donghyuck says, quietly and Yukhei leans in closer. “I’m a man on a mission.”

“Right,” Yukhei nods. “Would you like today’s special with some wine?”

“I guess,” Donghyuck shrugs. “And hey, Yukhei?’

“Yes?” Yukhei lifts his eyebrows. He looks ready to burst in hysterics but somehow remains professional as ever.

“Ask your head chef what time he gets off work.”

“Heard you asked for me?” When Donghyuck enters the kitchen Taeil is the only member of the staff left, drying his hands on his apron. “What can I do for you, sir?”

Donghyuck’s first thought is that they dropped the formalities long ago. Donghyuck’s second thought is that Taeil is definitely doing this on purpose. Two can play this game and Donghyuck is always up for some entertainment.

“As my father’s son and a representative of the Lee&Co company it is my responsibility to make sure our establishments are running smoothly,” Donghyuck takes the few steps until he has Taeil cornered between himself and the sink. “And also that our staff members are a hundred percent satisfied, as it reflects right back on the customers.”

“Wonderful,” Taeil humours him, “I’ve been situated here for a short amount of time but I’d report that the quality of work conditions is way above satisfactory.”

“No complaints, then?” Donghyuck places two fingers under Taeil’s chin and lifts his head up so that Taeil is looking at him instead of the space between his shoulder and neck. He enjoys the attention.

“None, sir,” Taeil smirks and Donghyuck takes a step back, pleased. He’s made his intentions clear and will leave the next move to Taeil.

“I shall be taking my leave now, then,” he says, watching in amusement at how Taeil’s expression shifts momentarily from confusion back to neutrality again.

“Looking forward to accommodating you again soon, enjoy your evening.” Taeil bows and Donghyuck finds it so funny because he knows the chef is a decent number of years older.

“You too, Taeil, you too.”

“So you’ve doomed the poor man into getting blue-balled at work every day wondering when you’ll show up?” Jaemin sips his shitty overpriced coffee while Donghyuck updates him on the Taeil situation.

“Come on,” Donghyuck laughs, biting his donut. “It’s not that bad.”

“Make sure he knows his employment status won’t be in danger after he fucks the boss’ son, alright?” Jaemin takes the rest of the bitten donut and gulps it down. “Remember that poor guy who freaked out? Of course, you do, you asshat.”

“Dad’s accountant, Jaehyun?” Jaehyun was a great time. That was until he realized Donghyuck wasn't in fact a random co-worker loitering around the company headquarters when he saw him at some conference sitting next to his father. Jaehyun had almost cried in a room of middle aged millionaires because he thought sucking the boss’ son off in the company’s bathroom would get him fired and blacklisted. It wasn’t a good time for Jaehyun, but it was a good time, nonetheless. Donghyuck made sure to not excessively stress any of his employers afterwards.

Donghyuck doesn’t step foot in the restaurant for a couple weeks. He miraculously concentrates on his studies and even gets that double Mac he was craving. With his parents abroad for work his life almost settles to a normal college student’s, which he always enjoys. It’s not that he dislikes the expensive kind of lifestyle, but it can be draining and sometimes you just want a cheap meal and a cola. In his free time he idly wonders if Taeil likes fast food, or if he is the type of guy to only cook using organic produce and grass-fed meat.

When his big semester assignments are out of the way and he has had enough cheap food and overpriced coffee and almost burned his own kitchen once, it’s time to go back to the grind, aka go get his man.

He knows Taeil’s shifts by heart, thankfully, so he doesn’t have to do anything like message Yukhei and ask, paying the price of being laughed at. He chooses a Tuesday afternoon, takes an Uber there way too close to closing time for anyone to think he’s there just to eat. He has a plan.

The plan doesn’t work. The plan goes to hell. The plan is not needed when Donghyuck enters the kitchen and Taeil a) almost drops a plate on his feet and b) tells the other two cooks left in the shift they can go home early.

There are approximately seven seconds of awkwardness and then Donghyuck is pushed up against a counter, the polished surface cold under his fingers as he scrambles for leverage, Taeil kissing him like his life depends on it.

“Missed me?” Donghyuck tries to be cocky but his train of thoughts gets wiped clean when Taeil’s tongue laps on the side of his neck.

“Missed you,” Taeil confirms breathily. “Thought you decided to jump boat on me.”

“Nah, had finals” Donghyuck smiles into one more kiss. “Gosh I need this off you,” he pulls on Taeil’s uniform. “Everyone’s left?”

“Yeah,” Taeil’s hands come to rest on Donghyuck’s hips. “Unless Yukhei’s still here, but he knows better than to bother us.”

“Good,” Donghyuck grinds against Taeil, the miniscule extra friction setting all of his nerve endings on fire. “I dressed all nicely for you tonight,” Donghyuck nods down at his button up and slacks, his polished shoes. He was feeling fancy.

“Appreciated,” Taeil says, starting to unbutton Donghyuck’s shirt, keeping him pinned to the counter by the hips. “But they won’t stay on you neatly for much longer.”

“Thank fuck,” Donghyuck exhales when he feels Taeil moving his hands slowly, dragging them to the front, to his thighs, too close to his groin.

“Any complaints about getting on my knees?” Taeil says while doing so, his crocs squeaking against the freshly mopped floor.

“None,” Donghyuck groans, half-hard already and eager to know if Taeil’s as good with his tongue as he is at cooking.

“I should take care of that,” Taeil mutters, pressing a hand on Donghyuck’s groin and watching him shamelessly grind against it. “You wanted this so bad, huh?”

There’s only static when Taeil unbuckles Donghyuck’s belt and pulls his zip down, teasing him above his briefs with a finger. Donghyuck can feel how stained he is with precum already.

“You know,” Donghyuck places a hand on top of Taeil’s head, scratching gently as Taeil takes him out of his pants, the cool air making things both better and much, much worse, “I really like it when you call me Sir.”

“You do?” Taeil looks up, a smirk on his lips, one hand loosely wrapped around Donghyuck’s cock and moving so slowly that Donghyuck wants to scream, “I’ll keep that in mind, Sir.”

Taeil’s hold becomes firmer and he watches Donghyuck’s mouth open to a quiet moan and it’s still far from good, too dry, but Taeil is touching him, Moon Taeil, a top national chef is on his knees in front of him and Donghyuck decides to make the best use of him possible.

“Open up, baby,” he caresses Taeil’s cheek, taps on his soft, well-shaved skin. “Open up for me.”

Taeil scoots closer, holds Donghyuck’s cock with both hands, softly massaging in place and it feels so good. The benefits of hooking up with people who are past the college stage and have the patience and experience to do this properly.

Donghyuck shuts his eyes for a few seconds and waits for the blissful moment he’ll feel Taeil’s lips on his cock. He has imagined how good they would look stretched around him way too many times already. But the moment never comes, not like Donghyuck had envisioned it. Instead, Taeil’s warm, soft tongue licks the top of his cock slowly, as if Taeil’s doing his very best to rile him up. He keeps up the kitten licks, down Donghyuck’s length and up again and it feels good, saliva dripping and Taeil spreading it with his fingers, starting to slowly jerk Donghyuck off.

“You’re so good,” Donghyuck messes with Taeil’s hair until it falls on his eyes and he looks so pretty like this . “Don’t you want to touch yourself?”

“Can I, sir?” Taeil looks up, his tongue peeking out, the tip touching Donghyuck’s underside.

“Yeah, baby,” Donghyuck lifts his leg just a bit, just enough to rub the tent in Taeil’s pants with his shoe, feel how hard he is. He loves how turned on Taeil is just by tending to him. “Touch yourself, you deserve it.”

Taeil makes a small show of it. Unbuttons his uniform shirt to give himself a bit of breathing space, trails his hand down his body stopping at the front of his pants, always looking up, his tongue slowly working on Donghyuck still.

They soon fall into a rhythm. Taeil gets himself out of his pants letting them pool around his waist and he’s heavy in his hand, leaking on the floor tiles as he finally he wraps his lips around Donghyuck properly; sucking, licking, littering Donghyuck’s cock with kisses.

“So good,” Donghyuck repeats, feeling his body going liquid when Taeil picks up the pace, his mouth matching the palm he has wrapped around his own cock and Donghyuck forces himself to keep his eyes open, to watch every little thing, to be able to remember the scene in detail when he is alone in bed and in need of an outlet.

It becomes messy, a hand at the back of Taeil’s head, the other still gripping the counter because Donghyuck’s knees might give out at any moment and Taeil moaning around him, taking more and more into his mouth as Donghyuck feels himself becoming close.

“Baby,” he whines and Taeil makes a small throaty sound in acknowledgement but doesn’t stop. “I’m so close, baby.”

He doesn’t even slow down, but instead takes Donghyuck deep, jerks him off with small motions where his mouth won’t reach and Donghyuck doesn’t need much more, pulling Taeil’s hair and chanting his name, coming down his throat in waves and Taeil taking all of it, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows down.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck half collapses at the counter behind him. “do you need-“

He doesn’t finish his sentence, watching Taeil jerking himself off, leaning forward to rest his head on Donghyuck’s thigh and coming, coming hard with wonderful groans all over the floor and Donghyuck’s polished shoes.

They stay still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

“That was nice,” Taeil says, getting up on unsteady legs and getting them some towels to clean up before they tuck themselves back into their pants. The same cotton towels customers use as fancy napkins, Donghyuck registers, although he doesn’t give a shit.

“We should do that again sometime,” Donghyuck smiles, taking in Taeil’s dishevelled appearance.

“If you’d like us to, sir.” Taeil winks and they both break out in laughter.

They do in fact, do it again. A lot of late-night visits to the restaurant equal a lot of hand jobs (a handful, some would say), along with all kinds of other things.

Sometimes they kiss and jerk each other off. One night Taeil bends Donghyuck above the sink and makes him see stars. And sure, they could be accommodating their activities at much sex-friendlier spaces like their homes, but there’s always the thrill the kitchen provides, the door half open to the dark restaurant, the continuous low sound of the air condition, the security guards who could barge in at any moment.

“What would you like?” Taeil asks, professional smile on and notebook out. He rarely comes out of the kitchen anymore but Donghyuck is dining with his parents who are ridiculously oblivious to what’s going on underneath their noses. Donghyuck remembers the way Taeil had kissed him just a few days ago, all tongue and teeth and a hand down Donghyuck’s pants. It was quick and messy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“The best you have,” Donghyuck says and is only mildly disappointed when he’s served filet mignon and not Taeil’s ass on a plate.

“Congratulations on keeping your fuckbuddy for a whole month,” Jaemin lifts his cup to a toast, “that’s a new record!”

“He knows how to give good head,” Donghyuck shrugs, no shits given that he’s having this conversation in a half-empty college auditorium with their professor still on the podium.

“And you might like him a little bit?” Jaemin smirks, because Jaemin knows. Nosy piece of shit. That’s why Donghyuck likes him.

“Maybe it’s just a brief excitement over his head-giving skills,” Donghyuck laughs. “Maybe not.”

“You should ask him out,” Jaemin scratches the back of his neck where a big hickey resides. “Fuck somewhere else for a change because I don’t want your first response to walking into a kitchen to be creaming your pants.”

“That’s a valid point,” Donghyuck agrees, staring a couple of rows away, at the white-haired boy looking back at them; the new exchange student from Japan and culprit of Jaemin’s big ass hickey. “Your lover boy’s waiting for me to leave you alone to come flirt,” he laughs. “So, I’ll be a good friend for once.”

There are events organised that Donghyuck has to sit through again. He has to be pleasant and even turn down the stray marriage proposals. He gets as many champagne flutes as he can in order to keep sane till the end of the night while at it. It’s fun to listen to his parents praising his academic success to strangers when he’s right there, smiling while daydreaming about gagging on Taeil’s dick.

The only good thing that comes out of these galas and whatnot is the expensive tailored suits. They make Donghyuck’s ass and legs look great, his shoulders too. So he takes a lot of photos just to send to Taeil. Then takes the suit off and takes some more photos only with his bowtie on. He just loves knowing he’s distracting Taeil while on the job.

The semester comes to an end, Donghyuck somehow manages to pass all his classes with flying colours, sends his results to his parents to boast on his behalf and sleeps for two and a half days. And then, naturally, he parties with Jaemin and his new boyfriend, Yuta.

“Do you think Taeil would like this kind of thing?” Donghyuck half-shouts. He’s tipsy, the music is loud, the lights are blinking and he’s dancing with Yuta. Jaemin somewhere behind them, probably making a fool of himself.

“Dunno who Taeil is, man,” Yuta shouts back while Jaemin, properly drunk and oblivious to the exchange, suddenly gets all handsy clinging on Donghyuck’s back. “But I sure hope he does.”

“He’s a chef at my parent’s restaurant,” Donghyuck explains and his tipsy hazy mind doesn’t care that Yuta probably doesn’t care. “Want to take him clubbing and make out in some toilet stall so bad.”

“Rooting for you!” Yuta exclaims, pulling Jaemin -that apart from Donghyuck, has been getting progressively handsy with passing strangers- closer. Donghyuck knows he has it bad when none of the boys and girls around him catch his attention. He just wants to grind against Taeil. Maybe grab his ass and sway to the rhythm, make out on the dancefloor and see if Taeil can twerk. So many questions on his mind cantered around one single person.

The next morning finds him bedridden with a terrible hangover and also missing Taeil an almost embarrassing amount. He’s on the couch, where he collapsed the previous night, and has a message from Jaemin informing him that he didn’t die and actually somehow made it to Donghyuck’s bed. Yuta is sleeping on the floor but he looks comfortable enough so Donghyuck doesn’t try to wake him up.

He has a few messages from Taeil too, replies to the sexy pics Donghyuck sent the previous night from the club’s bathroom. Putting Donghyuck’s family name aside, it’s nice to think a world widely renowned chef is jerking off to pics taken with the worst lighting possible and someone pissing with the stall door open in the background. It really boosts Donghyuck's confidence.

He messages a good morning and two questions. “Do you like clubbing?” the first and “When’s your next free day? Let’s go out.” The other.

Taeil’s answer comes almost instantly, a simple “Yes” and “Friday.”

Donghyuck, despite his upset tummy and his bleary eyes shakes with excitement, already planning his outfit, figuring out where he’ll take Taeil, imagining how bleached hair will look under the fluorescent lights. Donghyuck will take everything Taeil wants to give him and he’s not afraid to ask for even more.

Friday comes around and Taeil shows up wearing a choker, the tightest pants Donghyuck has ever seen in his life and a half-open red button down. Donghyuck's sanity flies out the metaphorical window as they meet in front of the club. One of his father's clubs, where he can come and go without much hassle with security.

"Looking good," Taeil gives him a once over and Donghyuck feels his head spinning. They've flirted, they've exchanged nudes, they've fucked, for fuck's sake, but there's something incredibly sultry in Taeil's eyes, like he wants to eat Donghyuck whole and spit him out. And Donghyuck would let him, he would so let him.

"You too," Donghyuck regains control of his voice, a couple seconds away from telling Taeil he wants to cancel the club ordeal and just go home and fuck against the door cause he's sure they won't be making it further inside. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Taeil steps next to him and Donghyuck gets a first-class view of his ass. It's going to be a long night.

They pass by the bouncers with ease, Johnny recognising Donghyuck right away and giving him the free pass after a brief look at Taeil and a greasy wink Donghyuck could live without, but doesn't really mind. It's not like Taeil thinks he has pure and friendly intentions anyway.

They go easy on the drinks and hard with the dance. Donghyuck puts his long, long legs to good use on the dancefloor and he puts his hands to work too, touching as much of Taeil as he possibly can. They are both good dancers but eventually they fall out of sync for the sake of half-grinding on each other, half making out.

Taeil comes undone under the harsh pulsing lights and Donghyuck can feel the bass on his tongue. Taeil's blond hair is dishevelled, sticking on his forehead with sweat, and Donghyuck rakes his fingers through the strands and then, with Taeil's eyes on him, gently pulls. He'd swear Taeil gives a quiet moan although Donghyuck can only feel the aftermath of the soft breath he lets out.

"I wanted to do that for so long," Donghyuck whisper-shouts into Taeil's ear, embracing him from the back and moving against him. "You're so fucking hot."

“That makes the two of us,'' Taeil turns around, Donghyuck's hands falling on his waist, just at the perfect place to pull him closer and rub circles on his hip bones, want pooling low in his stomach. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, because I really do," Taeil slides a hand down Donghyuck's chest, opening one more button of his black mesh shirt. "But why were you so keen on this?"

"I wanted to see you out of the kitchen," the song changes to something heavy and slow and Donghyuck buries his head in Taeil's neck, inhales his cologne and bites down on soft skin and hard muscle. "Wanted to see you out of your element and in mine."

"What's the verdict?" Taeil's palm is hot, coming up to rest on his nape and pull him down, close enough for their bodies to meet with every move, but not to kiss, although Donghyuck could easily close the distance between them and taste the vodka straight from Taeil's tongue.

"The verdict?" He asks, disoriented, not even dizzy with alcohol but intoxicated with Taeil.

"Are you taking me back home tonight?" Taeil smirks, groin pressing on the side of Donghyuck's thigh and he knows damn well what he's doing. "Sir?"

"Fuck," Donghyuck short-circuits. "Fuck," he repeats, taking Taeil's hand and pulling him out of the sea of bodies, out to the corridor and eventually out to the fresh air. "I'm calling a taxi home," he manages to say when they are standing on the pavement in front of the club as he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

Taeil remains quiet by his side for the whole ride, maintaining a polite distance of zero cm, their thighs touching and Donghyuck itching to ask the driver to just go faster. He realises Taeil has never seen his house before, although he has probably caught glimpses from Donghyuck's photos and their stray video calls.

Giving a house tour is the very last thing on his mind as they stumble inside and Donghyuck doesn't even bother turning the lights on, pinning Taeil against the door as he's been eager to do all evening.

"Horny little thing, aren't you?" Taeil kisses him, slowly, lewdly and Donghyuck could probably come in his pants -embarrassingly- just from this.

"Me?" Donghyuck places both hands on Taeil's chest, pressing, just feeling him underneath his palms. "I thought I was 'Sir', for you."

"Take me to bed and you might find out what I’ll be calling you," Taeil kisses his lips and works his shirt buttons open. Donghyuck was never one to step down from a challenge.

He wakes up pleasantly sore and unpleasantly sticky. Taeil is soundly asleep beside him, naked and warmly tucked under the duvet. He can recall every detail of the previous night, but he'd rather not rile himself up at what must be too early in the morning to get hard, so he carefully gets out of bed and hops into the shower.

By the time he feels and smells clean Taeil has started waking up, stretching on the bed like a lazy cat, which gives Donghyuck a chance to admire the pretty marks left all over his neck that disappear down his chest.

"Slept well?" He asks, discarding the towel he had wrapped around himself to look for clean clothes into his closet and preparing a pair for Taeil too. There is no room for embarrassment between them.

"Good night might be an understatement," Taeil smiles, lifting the duvet to take a look at himself and wincing.

"You can take a shower while I order us breakfast," Donghyuck offers, slipping into a pair of boxers and a loose tee. "Any preferences?"

"Whatever I can eat in bed with you," Taeil gets up, walking around the bed to kiss Donghyuck against the closet door. "We should do that again."

"Again?" Donghyuck chuckles, suddenly feeling silly. "Would you be interested in a Donghyuck subscription, then? Perks include weekly dates”.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" Taeil pulls him close and he is naked so it's a little ridiculous, but also he is so, so cute when he stands on his tiptoes to kiss the crown of Donghyuck's hair.

"Is that a yes?" Donghyuck smiles, passing Taeil a bundle of clean clothes.

"Definitely a yes," Taeil nods.

Donghyuck can't wait to pass by the restaurant again and publicly whine about the lack of burgers and cola on the menu just to rile Taeil up. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll have him stay overtime to make out in an empty kitchen before returning back home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples)!


End file.
